


Gonna Egobang-Bang You Into My Life

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first posted Grump fic yooo! Arin and Danny do the nasty on the Grump couch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Egobang-Bang You Into My Life

They’ve been grumping for almost three hours now. It’s a good game for them; well-designed, intuitive, and just a little ridiculous. It’s just  _fun_ , and it’s been a good night. They have the weekend ahead of them, safe in the knowledge they have enough quality episodes to keep the fans happy for the next few weeks. Danny’s detailing a story from his misspent youth in between Arin dubbing the on-screen characters with dumb voices, when he looks down, sharp enough that Arin catches the movement.

‘Huh.’

‘What?’ Arin says, his attention momentarily snapping back to the screen while he fights a sudden enemy.

‘I’m just… like, super, super aroused right now.’ That gets Arin’s attention. He pauses the game and turns to Dan, who’s staring bemusedly at his own crotch. Sure enough, there’s a pretty prominent erection jutting out of his sweatpants.

‘Oh, dude. Look at that.’ It’s not the first time someone’s gotten an erection on the Grump Couch. It’s the atmosphere, or the energy or _something_  - it encourages spontaneity. It’s also certainly not the first time he’s seen Danny get a boner.

‘Uhhh.’ Danny palms himself lightly through the fabric of his pants. ‘Yeah, this is not going away. I should probably take care of this or something.’

‘Go ahead, man.’ Arin says, turning back to the screen and unpausing the game. He’s aware of Danny’s eyes boring a hole into the side of his head, but this enemy is  _kicking his ass_ _._

‘I didn’t mean in front of you.’ Danny says, incredulously.

‘Oh, ok. Whatever.’

‘Whatever? You really wanna watch me jack off? Jesus- Barry, edit that out. I mean it; don’t put that in.’’ Danny says as he lunges forward and stops the audio capture on his laptop.

‘No.’ Arin says quickly. After a moment’s thought, he pauses the game again. ‘I don’t know. It’d be interesting.’

‘Interesting?’ Danny’s voice is rising close to hysterical now. ‘What is it with you and other guys’ dicks?’ Arin laughs at that.

‘I don’t know man. We always talk about this sort of shit, I don’t know why jacking it would be so weird.’

‘Talking about it is different from doing it, Arin.’ Danny’s turned away from him now. Arin thinks he might be mad, but he can still see the tent in Dan’s sweatpants over his shoulder. Interesting.

‘Haven’t you ever kinda wanted to see a dude jack off? Just to see how another guy does it?’ He takes a breath before taking the plunge and adding, ‘Also, didn’t you say you got off to doing that sort of thing?’ Danny immediately whirls back around, the color drained from his face.

‘I told you that.’ He says, less of a question than a statement of horrified realization.

‘You were very tired and on a sugar high.’ Arin admits. Danny’s face screws up in embarrassment.

‘Tell me that didn’t make it into a video.’

‘Barry has more sense than that.’ Arin smirks at Dan, then takes pity on him. ‘Also you said it while we were eating dinner one time. Barry never heard it. Only I know you get off on being watched.’ He says, proudly jabbing his thumb into his own chest.

‘You are such an asshole.’

‘Hey man, you know I’d never judge you for that.’ Danny gives him a half-smile, possibly in half-gratitude. ‘But I do want to see it. Win-win situation.’ He says, sing-songy.

‘This is some bullshit, Arin.’

‘But you’re tempted.’ Arin points out, nodding at his crotch. Dan says nothing, but they’re both very aware that he is still painfully hard. ‘Seems like you get off on the humiliation, huh?’

There’s a silence, as Arin concentrates on keeping a his countenance smug and self-satisfied in the wake of the hard, hard stare Danny is training on him.

‘Fine.’ Dan says suddenly, shoving the waistband of his sweatpants down.

‘Oh shit, dude.’ Arin whispers, suddenly confronted with Danny’s dick in the flesh (as it were) They’re both blushing deeply by now, staring each other down from opposite ends of the couch, while Danny has his cock grasped loosely is his fist.

‘You asked for it.’ Danny reminds him, barely a hiss. Arin’s gaze drops to his crotch and then back, before he clears his throat and says firmly,

‘Yeah. I did.’

Another beat, and Danny tentatively rubs his thumb along the shaft of his dick, letting out a shaky breath. Arin slowly leans forward and deposits his controller on the coffee table.

‘I… uhm.’ Danny looks down at his hand, his brow furrowed, at a loss.

‘Just- do it how you would normally.’ Arin suggests.

‘Right.’ Danny nods to himself. He brings his hand to his mouth and spits into his palm, then reaches down and starts tugging himself slowly. His face is still dark around the cheeks, and he seems to be looking everywhere but at Arin. But he’s not getting any less hard, and his hand is moving pretty easily. It’s fascinating. It’s kind of hot, in a confusing way that Arin is definitely not going to analyse while he watches his friend masturbate on his couch.

Slowly, Danny’s legs spread out, unfolding so that one is propped up between himself and Arin, with the other stretched along the edge of the cushions. His eyes flick up to the ceiling, and his face slackens for a moment as he gets into it. Arin twists his body and readjusts himself so he’s curled up with his legs against his chest, and can watch comfortably with his chin resting on his knees. Danny notices, and his eyes dart from various places on his body until they finally reach his face. They watch each other, the tension slowly melting away as they adjust to the surreality of the situation.

As the last shreds of awkwardness fall away, Danny gets bolder, thrusting his hips slightly and letting some of his heavier breaths come out as quiet moans. Arin, in silent reverence, is admiring the scrunch of Dan’s nose as he starts to get into it. His hand is moving quicker now, his thumb swiping over the head of his dick on every upward stroke. His other hand is screwed into the fabric of his pants bunched under his waist, and relaxes and contracts sporadically, like a cat’s paw. His breaths are coming ragged, and they are straight up staring into each others’ eyes. Boldly, Arin lunges forward and plants a firm kiss on Danny’s lips. Danny stiffens immediately, and he backs off, still stretched over the couch. Dan surveys Arin’s face, apparently wondering what to do next. He swallows hard, and with his eyes flicking down to Arin’s mouth, wets his lips and gives a brief nod.

Slower this time, Arin goes in for another kiss. Danny’s lips part almost immediately, moaning filthily into the wet heat of his mouth. They kiss sloppily, Arin more occupied with experiencing a new sensation while Danny mindlessly mouths at him as he approaches orgasm. Arin’s hand sneaks up the inside of Danny’s thigh, fingers briefly tangling in the thick hair there, before wrapping his own hand around Danny’s dick. Dan lets his hand fall away, lets his mouth go slack and Arin jerks him once, twice and again before he thrusts up into his hand, stiffens and comes over his own stomach.

Arin breathes out hard through his nose, his cheek pressed against Danny’s where his head dropped forwards. They’re both panting, Danny’s breath coming rapidly as his hips make aborted little thrusts into the tight circle of Arin’s fist. Finally he jolts, reaches down and pushes Arin’s sticky hand away. He leans back and drapes himself over the back of the couch, and Arin can see the come glistening on his rapidly rising and falling chest. He shifts, placing his feet back on the floor. His hands are shaking, and he’s almost fully hard in his pants.

‘That was…’ comes Danny’s voice from behind him. Arin turns to him and grins shakily.

‘That was nuts, dude.’ he says in a stage-whisper. Danny lets out a trill of laughter and sits up. He glances down at his chest and screws his face up in disgust.

‘Ugh. There is jizz  _all_  over me.’

‘Is it taking you back to your college days?’

‘Ooooh, damn brah.’ Danny absent-mindedly drawls in his 90’s stoner voice. ‘Got me good. But seriously, do you mind if I use your shower?’

‘Go ahead.’ There’s an awkward moment where Danny’s gaze lands on Arin’s crotch, and he hesitates for a second before apparently deciding against it and scurrying off to the bathroom. Arin doesn’t mind. Whatever just happened, it was crazy and spontaneous and shocking, and he appreciates that. So he stretches himself out on the sofa, guiltily reaches his hand into his pants and tries to project the image of Danny’s blissed-out face onto the darkness of his closed eyes.

 


End file.
